The Fetus of God H
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Anime Crossover. Team Urameshi joins the antiJedah force in preventing the ressurection of a powerful demon. They went to Egypt along with R.O.D and Digimon team to find the last fragment.
1. Fetus Of God part 8

**The Fetus of God**

Konnichiwa, fanfic readers! Welcome to my first Yu Yu Hakusho fic. Yes, I would say

that I'm a bit of a fanatic, but with a reason and a twist. You see, Yu Yu Hakusho made it

debut on Philippine TV a decade ago, via IBC-13, under the title Ghost Fighter. It had a

smooth start, only to get rough, due to numerous replays during the Yusuke vs. Hiei and

Kurama arc, in which Yusuke got his first assignment for the Spirit World. It ran for two

years due to numerous delays and replays. But when GMA-7, one of the Philippines'

leading TV network station got the rights to air that series, Yu Yu Hakusho, again went

back to the start, but this time, with no more replays and delays. It continued airing until

the very end. Although it was dubbed in tagalog (Filipino dialect), the dubbed voices of

the characters were of high quality, and not the exaggerated ones that you'll find in the

Funimation-dubeed, and heavily edited Dragon Ball Z. When Animax Asia was

previewing Yu Yu Hakusho in the Philippines, I immediately presumed that it would

air in Japanese audio in English subtitles, But Animax let the Yu Yu fanatics down by

airing it in English. Not only that, the English dubbed version was sub-par in my tastes,

so I skipped it entirely. From that point on, I never watched Yu Yu again, unless it was

aired in subtitled form.

Now going back, I decided to bring the Yu Yu gang into this arc because, besides the fact

that it was one of my favorite series, the story arc that I wrote was a good setting to

involve them in. Also, this story arc's title, involving Yusuke and the gang, along with

other characters from the anime world that I selected, came from the Capcom-developed

arcade and console game, Vampire Savior, in which I happened to play last month.

During which, when I reached Jedah's stage, I had a hard time concentrating on the

game, given the background stage's appearance where a giant fetus was immobile, and its

face moves when Jedah wins. There it gave me the scare, but at the same time I was

inspired to make a fic like this, and an idea hit me when I decided to infuse this story arc

along with my previous fics, The Ghosts Hunt Continues, The Haunted Circus (both are

located in Ghost Stories), and To The Theme Park (see Detective School Q), thus

connecting them. On those two fanfics I mentioned, I made some crossovers, putting

characters of Detective School Q (Tantei Gakuen Q), Ghost Stories (Gakkou no Kaidan /

Ghosts at School), Yu Yu Hakusho and Justice League Unlimited together. After

completing those fics, I took a few days rest and decided on which anime series will I be

putting in this fic. Since most of the anime series are mainstream, I decided to check that

series' background, then put them together in this fic.

Another reason why I came up with this crossover fic and spreading them to various

titles is that I happened to scroll on some of my old Marvel and DC comics in my closet.

Then I happened to read some of the crossover story arcs that were unique back then.

Here are some of the examples of the titles in which certain story arcs the series are

involved in:

DC Comics:

_**Knightfall**_:

Batman

Detective Comics

Legends of the Dark Knight

Shadow of the Bat

**_Knightquest_**:

Batman

Detective Comics

Shadow of the Bat

Legends of the Dark Knight

Robin

Catwoman

_**Knight's End:**_

Batman

Detective Comics

Shadow of the Bat

Legends of the Dark Knight

Robin

Catwoman

Marvel Comics:

_**Mutant Massacre**_:

Uncanny X-Men; X-Factor; New Mutants; Power Pack; Thor

And here is another example:

**_Fall of the Mutants_**:

Uncanny X-Men # 225-227

New Mutants # 49-51

X-Factor # 24-26

_**X-Tinction Agenda**_:

Uncanny X-Men # 270-272

New Mutants # 95-97

X-Factor # 60-62

Notice that these issues involved have three-part plots or more. In this fic's case, I'm

limiting them to only two, since this is the first time I'm experimenting this format note that

this is fic is Part 8 of the title. Here are the list of Parts 1-7 that I've finished so far.

I put them in sub-chapter story arcs to highlight the relevance of their roles in the Fetus of God

storyline:

**The Gathering:**

Part 1 – Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghost Stories (a. k. a. Ghosts At School)

**Ambush and Abduction; History of the Cult; and Revelations**

Part 3 - Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 – Darkstalkers

**Search For The Fragments**

Part 6 – Read Or Die

Part 7 – Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure

Note that Parts 9-16 are still under development, so please be patient. Meanwhile, read

Parts 1-7 of the Fetus of God story arc, as well as my two previous fics to know how the

whole thing started.

Before going to the main event, here are the brief summaries of what took place before

coming here:

**Part 1** – The Ghosts at School gang (Ghosts Stories), Class Q and A (Detective School

Q), and the 6 Chosen Children (Digimon) met at the Honky Tonk Café during one

Saturday morning. There they met and acquainted with each other before meeting the

whole Get Backers crew. Then all of the sudden, Koshiro and Tentamon barged into the

café, and told everyone to watch the late-breaking news. As everyone tuned in to the TV,

everyone were surprised that a new case of missing female high school students were

prevalent in the last few weeks, and that the Cult of Makai, who were responsible for the

tragedy that struck the Tokyo Amusement Park, mysteriously escaped (see Ghosts

Stories, under the fanfic title The Haunted Circus). Everyone decided to forma meeting to

discuss this matter.

**Part 2** – The 12 Chosen Children, the students of Dan Detective School, and the Ghosts

at School gang had their separate meeting regarding the news. The three groups decided

to meet together at the Honky Tonk Café to discuss on how to pool their resources

together in solving this very baffling escape incident.

**Part 3** – The three groups met in front of the Honky tonk Café, but their attention was

caught upon seeing a man in a druid suit escaping from an antique shop carrying a broken

part of a medallion. Although they were able to apprehend the man, Amanojako used his

telepathy to probe the man's mind. At this time, another group of men in druid suits

appeared in two vans, and unleashed a horde of Youkaimons. As the teenagers fought off

the Youkaimons, Momoko was kidnapped by the men in druid suits and taken away. The

Get Backers, who just arrived in front of the Honky Tonk Café, saw the commotion, as

well as seeing the Youkaimons attacking the teenagers and other people, and decided to

join the fight in repelling the Youkaimons. Meanwhile, Takeru, Angemon and Hajime

went after the van where Momoko was taken.

**Part 4** – The Get Backers, the Volts, Makubex, the Ghosts At School gang, and other

heroes assembled at Dan Detective School, and in the course of their discussion, they

discovered some foreboding information regarding the Cult of Makai, and a new threat.

**Part 5** – The culprit who was responsible for the Cult of Makai's escape appears, and

Momoko was taken there as a prisoner, while the mastermind instructs his minions to go

to specific countries to find the fragments of an ancient medallion.

**Part 6** – The Paper Sisters, Yumiko Readman and the Territory Team went to England to

find the second fragment, only to encounter a Darkstalker, who was also after the

fragment.

**Part 7** – Team Joestar, the Transporters, The four Volts members, Takeru, Iori, Patamon,

Armadimon and Hajime traveled to Germany in hopes of getting the 3rd fragment first

before the enemy does.

I would advice to read them for better understanding, as well as getting to know some of

the anime characters that you're not familiar with, to give some insights about these animes

should they are about to be aired in the U. S.

And now, **Part 8** is about to commence…

**Part 8: The Egyptian Encounter**

**Dramatis Personae:**

**Team Urameshi:**

Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan,

**The Chosen Children:**

Daisuke Motomiya with V-Mon; Ken Ichijouji with Wormon; Miyako Inoue with

Hawkmon; Hikari Kamiya with Tailmon

**The Paper Force:**

Michelle Cheung; Anita King; Maggie Mui; Yumiko Readman

**Territory Team:**

Kaito Yuu; Asato Kido

Even though Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Botan and Genkai all arrived at

D. D. S., not everyone was merrymaking upon their friends' arrival. With three fragments

gone to the enemy side (the 3rd one was lost somewhere in the Makai world), the timing

now is critical, and once the 4th fragment goes to Jedah's possession, then it would spell

trouble to the human world. Hiei and Kurama have already entered the Makai world to

discuss this matter to the current leaders of the Makai world. Yumiko Readman

volunteered to escort the Spirit Detectives to Egypt using their state-of-the-art jet plane to

travel to their destination faster. Miyako, Hikari, Daisuke and Ken, also volunteered to

come along, reasoning that they can help find the fragment. Ken stated that he studied

Egyptian archeology and know some of the pyramids in Egypt. And despite the head

injuries, Kido insisted that he and the Territory Team would come along as well. Yumiko

was hesitant in accepting their request, but Genkai assured to Yumiko that their powers

and abilities would come in handy, as well as numbers would be a good advantage, since

the enemy has sent many underlings to distract their enemies while the others made off

with the three fragments. Yumiko then accepted Ken and Daisuke's request. The

Territory Team were also given clearance, as Yusuke told Yumiko that they can handle

any pressure.

After 10 minutes, the four groups boarded the jet plane and headed towards Egypt.

Morihiko Dan, Nenene Sumiregawa, Genkai, Amanojako, and Genai sat around the

conference table and began to discuss what to do should the enemy has gathered all four

fragments of the medallion, as well as how to prevent them from using the six

establishments around the Tokyo Amusement Park to act as a pentagram in awakening

Sham Hein.

In the Makai world, Buuraakken and Victor arrived at Jedah's secret lair. The mad

scientist was gloating on how he managed to rid himself of three "pesky brats" without

relying on Victor's help just to get the 3rd fragment of the medallion. Dibiasio was a bit

alarmed when the scientist said that the three "brats" were able to enter the Makai world

But Buuraakken assured that he got the medallion's 3rd piece, and that the "brats" fell into

the bottomless pit, ensuring that no one can survive that fall. Jedah smirked, impressed

that even a physically weaked human can stand up against any odds. They're attention

was caught as they heard a scream from the center of their secret lair's lobby. Lord

Raptor was at it again. He was again molesting Momoko's naked body using his hands

and tongue. "Oh come on, baby! You'll never experience anything like this after you're

sacrifice. So quit your screaming and enjoy it while it lasts.", Said Raptor, infusing

British and Japanese accents and dialogues. But suddenly, a hand grabbed Raptor and

threw him against the wall. As Raptor regained his composure, he was incensed upon

seeing the one who ruined his fun: Demitri Maximoff. "Remember what Jedah said. This

girl must remain a virgin until Sham Hein is awakened. Until then, you will abstain

yourself from further acts of lasciviousness." He told Raptor. "You f---'in killjoy! I'm

going to…" Their argument was halted by Jedah's scythe coming in to the middle.

"Enough! Raptor, I already told you that this girl must remain a virgin. Be patient, and

you'll have what's left of her. Demitri, I didn't see you coming. Did you brought what

I've asked you to bring?". Demitri then brought out a huge bottle full of blood, and said,

"Yes. The blood of 100 virgin women, all drained from their bodies, not a single drop

was left.". Jedah smiled and proceeded to place it on top of his altar. Then everyone left

the lobby, leaving a crying Momoko alone, still lying on the rock, chained on her wrists

and ankles. She prayed hard to Kami-Sama to have someone rescue her from this place

and also asked him to keep her strong mentally and emotionally, as her will to survive

was starting to diminish. Then a boy came into her mind, hoping that he was all right and

finding a way of reaching her. "Hajime…"

Somewhere in the Makai World, A man in a druid suit was standing near a closet,

guarding. As the closet door opened, another person in the druid suit appeared. "This

druid suit is making me sneezing." Says the voice, which turns out to Iori Hida, who was

straddling over Takeru Yagami. "I agree, but this is all we can do for now. And we

should thank Hajime for that, his quick thinking saved our lives, and we still have the real

fragment, and even faked our own deaths, so that scientist and Victor will leave." Says

Takeru. Then a 3rd druid appeared. It was Hajime, V-Mon and Armadimon. The two

Digimons wear occupying the top portion of the druid suit while Hajime was on the

bottom. "Will you two stop squirming!" Hajime whispered angrily. "Better keep your

voices down, kids, or we won't be able to find Momoko ASAP. " says the druid who was

guarding the closet. It was Yanagisawa in disguise, who led the teenagers to a closet

room so they can dressed up as cult members and infiltrate Jedah's hiding place. It was

by luck that the teenagers found Yanagisawa, as well as Hajime's quick wits that allowed

them to stay alive.

**---Flashback---**

Four hours ago: After Dr. Buuraakken and Hajime fell into the black hole, they landed

inside the Makai world. There Hajime and the scientist continued to wrest for the

fragment, which was lying on the floor. Hajime used a clothesline to make the scientist

drop the fragment. Hajime then took the fragment and run off. It was then that Takeru,

Iori, Armadimon and Angemon found Hajime and told him to grab onto Angemon's hand

and they'll escape from here. But then, a visibly damaged Victor came down from the

cave's ceiling, in which the black hole shut itself close. Hajime then got an idea.

Whispering to Angemon, Hajime told him his plans. Angemon agreed and reverted to

Patamon. Patamon clinged to Hajime shoulder as to not show their enemies that he could

fly. Running towards the bridge, Hajime "accidentally" dropped the fragments, and the

scientists laughed maniacally as he grabbed hold of the fragment. Hajime and the others

went towards the bridge. As they set foot and run, Hajime hurled a grenade at Victor, but

Victor snapped the bridge's ropes, causing the bridge to break in two. While the grenade

exploded on Victor, Buuraakken heard the screams of the teenagers. As the smoke

cleared, they went towards the edge of the cliff. They saw Takeru's hat slowly fell

towards the lava. The scientist laughed with joy, seeing the boys died and having the 3rd

fragment in his hands. He and Victor left for Jedah's lair. What they didn't know was that

Takeru, Iori, Hajime and Armadimon hid themselves in a secret cave near the bottom of

the cliff, which they got there by Angemon. Iori then berated Hajime for losing the

fragment, but Hajime took the fragment from his jacket, saying that the old "freak" took a

carbon copy of the fragment that he and Jotaro made. Takeru, Iori, Armadimon and

Angemon were amazed by Hajime's statement. Angemon then volunteered to fly outside

to see if the coast is clear. As Angemon reaches the surface, he saw a druid standing

there. Then the druid spoke. "Angemon, where's Takeru and the others?". Angemon was

surprised that the druid knew his name. Then the druid took off his hood, revealing

himself as Yanagisawa, and said, follow me and I'll get you some disguises." Angemon

then pick up Takeru and the rest, and reverted back to Patamon, and followed

Yanagisawa to where they'll get some disguises so they can find where Momoko was

hidden.

**---End Fashback---**

"I have to admit, that was quite a risk you've take. And you sure have the guts, sneaking

a grenade out of the D. D. S. armory, going after that scientist which led you and the guys

here, and…what's that Takeru, Hajime went ballistic when that scientist said that

Momoko will die a "saint" and a willing sacrifice?" Yanagisawa said. Takeru smirked

and nodded, while Hajime looks at the ground, blushing. Yanagisawa puts a hand on

Hajime's shoulder and said, "Hey, it's all right. We know how you feel. It's natural when

you're worried about Momoko. Heh, I figured tthat you've fallen for her." Hajime still

looking at theground, finally breaks in. He admitted that he was in love with Momoko, but

told him the reasons for his hesitations. Takeru smiled, and asked Hajime if Momoko was

rescued and the crisis averted, will he proposed to her. Hajime was a bit hesitant, but

finally replied. "Not just yet. Maybe when the time is right. Come on, let's drop this for

now and find Momoko." Everyone then put on their hoods and left. They saw a group of

druids passing, and the four humans joined the other druids in their routine scouting, and

hopefully goes to where Jedah is hiding Momoko.

Cairo, Egypt. The Urameshi search party have finally arrived after eight hours of travel

time. Kaito was looking at the map, while the rest have unboarded the jet plane that the

British air force supplied them with. Nenene Sumiregawa was a bit happy, having

traveled to Egypt for the 1st time. It was her dream to travel in Egypt, so that once she

visited some of the most famous pyramids and tombs, not to mention the Egyptian

scriptures, she can write a new novel. But was also a bit tense, since she'll be

encountering some of the cult members and demons that Jedah has sent. It was partially

her fault of taking the risk since she begged Yumiko to let her come with Team

Urameshi. The Paper Sisters, especially Maggie and Michelle, were a bit peeved, since

the place they are going won't have any bookstores. Anita, though wasn't a bookworm

herself, wasn't a bit thrilled in coming here, since the mission involves looking at caskets

and tombs just to find the 4th fragment. Yusuke finally got off the plane, and was met

with a complicating sight. There were four pyramids in front of them, each one placed in

separate distances, like it was patterned after a compass. Kaito suggested that they split

up into four groups so that they can find the fragment faster. Yusuke agreed, and at the

same time, Yumiko gave everyone a codec (like the one Solid Snake used when talking

to Mei Ling, Otacon, the Commander, Meryl, you know, Metal Gear Solid), so that in

case if any of them found the fragment, or if they encounter some problem, such as the

enemy arriving, they can get in touch. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Botan entered the north

pyramid. Daisuke, Hikari, Ken, Miyako, and their partner Digimons went through the

south Pyramid, Kido and Kaito entered the east, and Team R. O. D. the west.

Inside the south pyramid, Daisuke and the others where searching for the fragment at

every corner of the pyramid, and even stopped for a rest, as well as Ken and Miyako

reading the scriptures on the walls in case the scriptures were clues where it could lead to

the fragments whereabouts.

In the north pyramid, Kuwabara used his Rei-Ken to as a torch to light up their pathway.

They searched every corner they could find, but met no success. The same goes for

Yumiko and the others. Even Kaito had a hard time, as his powers were no help in

deciphering the scriptures on the wall, as it contain no information on the fragments.

Back at the south pyramid, Hikari came across a huge casket that resembles that of the

pharaoh's tomb. Daisuke then decided to open it, but both Hikari and Miyako were a bit

skeptical, since they've been hearing tales about mummy's curse and all. But Ken noted

that they'll have to take the risk since Earth is at stake and time is running out. Daisuke

then decided to open the casket, but he first made a Japanese prayer, and asking the

tomb's owner "for understanding", as well as apologizing and explaining the reasons for

their opening of the tomb. Daisuke, at first had a hard time opening the casket, and V-

Mon and Ken decided to help Daisuke in opening the casket. Still it wouldn't budge.

Miyako and Hikari joined the boys in lifting the tomb's lid, but it stayed still. Then all of

the sudden, Hikari's Digi-vice lit up. The others presumed that a Digimon was inside, but

were surprised when a huge being, resembling that of a pharaoh, emerged from the tomb.

Ken and Daisuke stood in front of Hikari, but the pharaoh stared at them and spoke. "You

must be the "Chosen Ones", the ones who have the power to save humanity.". The

Chosen Children were surprised at the pharaoh's statement. They wondered if the

pharaoh was in league with Jedah. The pharaoh smiled a bit and said, "No. I am not

connected to the dark one. I know why you came here, and I am willing to give it to you,

since you intend to protect it from evil hands.". The pharaoh then handed Hikari the 4th

fragment of the medallion. Hikari thanked the pharaoh for helping them in giving the

medallion's final piece. Daisuke was a bit suspicious, but he asked for the pharaoh's

name. The pharaoh glanced at Daisuke, impressed at the boy's bravery and vigilance.

"My name is Anakaris. I was a king who ruled Egypt for several millennia ago.". Then

his eyes lit and said, "Go. Your comrades need you. They are in trouble.". At that

moment, Kaito was radioing everyone for assistance, saying that they are under attack.

The four Chosen Children bowed and thanked Anakaris and left. As they reached outside,

they saw what the commotion was all about. Teams Urameshi, Territory, and R. O. D.

were fighting against a horde of druids, Youkaimons, Gargomons, pharaoh-like

Digimons.

**---Start Digimon Profile Screen---**

Pharaohmons: Pharaoh-like Digimons who have power over heat and are have very monarch-

like tendency for conquestin overcoming their enemies. It's weapon, the Pharaoh Shot.

The Pharaoh Shot is similar to that of a laser beam that is very fatal to humans and

Digimons alike.

**---End Digimon Profile Screen---**

Kuwabara then saw the Chosen Children came out of the pyramid and said, "Hey, we

could use some help here!". Nodding, Daisuke told the others that it's time to put a stop

to Jedah's plans. Daisuke, Hikari, Ken and Miyako told their Digimons to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

V-Mon changes…to X-V-Mon!

Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!

Wormon changes…to Stingmon!

Hawkmon changes…to Aguilamon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

The four evolved Digimons joined Yusuke and the others, while Botan stood in front of

Daisuke and the others, shielding them from possible harm. While Yusuke and the others

had no problem dispatching the druids and the Gargomons, they encountered some

resistance from the Youkaimons and the Pharaohmons, who gave Yusuke a run for his

money. Kaito and Kido however, find themselves running for their lives. Kido couldn't use

his power over the Pharaohmons because the Youkaimons kept flying towards him and had

move in orfer to avoid their fire balls and Pharaoh shots. Kaito couldn't apply his powers

since the flying Digimons never spoke, they just chanted war phrases.

Meanwhile, some druids managed to sneak past Yusuke's forces and tried to grab

Hikari, who was holding the fragment. Daisuke and Ken saw this and tackled the druids.

Then all of the sudden, a black hole appeared and out came a very familiar face. "Belial-

Vandermon!" The Chosen Children screamed. "It's nice to see you again, children, but

I'm afraid that we have a very important mission to accomplish.", Belial Vandermon

sneered, as he grabbed Hikari's arm, took the fragment, and hurled her against the

pyramid's wall, knocking her unconscious. Daisuke and Ken were incensed by Belial-

Vandermon's action, and this caused their partner Digimons to change.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

X-V-Mon…Stingmon…Armor-Digivolve!…

…to Paildoramon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Paildoramon wasted no time, eradicating all their enemies in record time, then went for

Belial-Vandermon. Belial-Vandermon summoned his bats and kept the others busy while

he grabbed Daisuke by his shirt. "Do not despair, you'll be joining her now…". But

Belial-Vandermon was interrupted by a physical blow from behind, causing him to

release his grip on Daisuke. Turning back, he saw who his attacker was. It was Anakaris.

Belial Vandermon was angered by his interference. But Anakris wasn't intimidated and

said, "Evil one, you are not worthy of wielding that object. And you are not fit to exist in

this world because of your wickedness.". "Perhaps one day I will challenge you, but until

then…", Belial-Vandermon trailed off as he sent his bats against all opponents. But

Anakaris used his powers to eliminate the bats. As the smoke cleared, the attackers were

gone, along with Belial-Vandermon. Daisuke went to Hikari's side, who was still

unconscious. Daisuke cursed Belial-Vandermon for this, but Anakaris used his powers to

heal Hikari. Daisuke then thanked Anakaris, and at the same time, asked him to join their

side in finding Jedah's lair. Ken came forward and explained to Anakaris their situation.

Seeing the courage the Chosen Children and their allies displayed in fighting against

Belial-Vandermon's forces, Anakaris agreed to Ken's proposal, and joined forces with

the Coalition Strike Force. Meanwhile, Yumiko radioed D. D. S. Japan about the latest

developments, and said they'll be heading back to Japan immediately.

Back at the Makai world, Jedah was overjoyed as Belial-Vandermon gave him the last

fragment. "Finally, Phase Two is completed! With two more steps to go, The Human

world will merge with the Makai world and we will rule both worlds!". Yanagisawa,

Hajime, Takeru and Iori, still dressed in their druid suits, were a bit worried as the cult

have the three real fragments, since Hajime has the real fragment, while Jedah

unknowingly has one of the fake feagment. Their attention was caught when a scream

was heard. Raptor was once again molesting Momoko, is hands and tongue were snaking

around her naked body. Jedah hurled his scythe towards the wall, almost hitting Raptor.

Raptor sheepishly raised his hands in the air, saying that he got carried away. And for

once, Hajime restrained himself, not wanting to give himself and the others away.

Takeru, placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a look of sympathy. Then told Hajime

to be patient. He assured to Hajime that when the right time comes, they'll get Momoko

out of here.

**To Be Continued…**

Now that the first 8 parts are finished, I'll be moving to the next 8 parts. And here are

anime categories that will be involved in this story arc:

**Protecting The Six Shrines; Stop The Pentagram's Activation**

Part 9 – Detective School Q

Part10 – Ghosts Stories

Part 11 – Digimon

Part 12 – Get Backers

**Infiltrate The Makai World; The Maze; Sham Hein Revived; and Showdown**

Part 13 - Darkstalkers

Part 14 – Read Or Die

Part 15 – Jo Jo's Bizarre Adventure

Part 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Note that parts 9-16 will commence in Chapter 2 of the anime titles involved (in

Detective School Q's case, Part 9 will commence in Chapter 4). And the next 9 parts will

be full of fighting, not to mention that they'll be fighting against time.

And note that the process of writing Part 9-16 wont' be that fast, as I'm still in

development of threading out the plot. Until then, read parts 1-8, and review them to your

heart's desire and to your mind's wisdom. Thanks.

Next, **Part 9** will commence on **Detective School Q**.


	2. Fetus Of God part 16

**The Fetus of God**

And now…the conclusion to this multi-part crossover fanfic! And thankfully, this will end the story, as my brain was fried coming up with

all the plots I could think of. Oh yeah, since this is a Yu Yu Hakusho fic, I'll make sure that the 4 main characters are there, and they'll be

showcasing their powers. The rest of the anime cast will also have their fair share of exposure. Again, I do hope you enjoyed my first

multi-part crossover fic. And perhaps this will be last one. After this, I'll concentrate on one anime title at a time before coming up with a

new crossover fic. Anyway, This chapter your reading is Part 16. I'll provide you the list of the anime titles involved here.

**Note**: Parts 1 – 8 are under Chapter 1 of these anime titles involved

Note: You should read Part 1 first, if you want to know how this crossover fic started

Part 1 - Detective School Q

Part 2 – Ghost Stories (a.k.a. Gakkou no Kaidan / Ghosts at School)

Part 3 – Digimon

Part 4 – Get Backers

Part 5 – Darkstalkers

Part 6 - Read Or Die

Part 7 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to the Misc section under the Anime/Manga category)

Part 8 – Yu Yu Hakusho

**Note**: Parts 9 - 16 are under Chapter 2 of the anime titles involved

Part 9 – Detective School Q

Part 10 – Ghosts Stories

Part 11 – Digimon

Part 12 – Get Backers

Part 13 – Darkstalkers

Part 14 – Read Or Die

Part 15 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to the Misc section under the Anime/Manga category)

Part 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho - - - You are here!

Before going to the main course, here are some notes for you to read before proceeding:

This fic is rated T for:

1) Violence – There will be plenty of fighting. And there are some scenes that will be a bit bloody.

2) Language – Some of the characters in this fic (the good and the bad) will utter some bad words.

3) Supernatural Situation – 'Coz there are some occult themes like rituals, cult and some of the stuff.

So read on at your own risk

**Disclaimer**: I don't own all the characters appearing here.

**Part 16: Final Showdown: Jedah and Sham Hein's Downfall**

John Stewart used his Power Ring to hover the Ghosts at School gang to safety. Dr. Fate rushed towards the Ghosts at School gang to

assess the situation. Using his powers, he managed to close the neck wound of Momoko, but she was still in critical condition due to the

wounds and loss of blood. Hajime's face was full of tears, he blamed himself for not being able to protect her from Dibiasio's attack. The

anti-Jedah force braced themselves as Sham Hein was levitating in the air, eyes full of pure evil, energies were emanating around his

body. Yusuke fired his Rei-gun, but showed no effects. The giant fetus raised his hand, and Yusuke was hurled telekinetically against a

wall Superman tried to ram him, but was also hurled against the wall, falling to the ground beside Yusuke. Sham Hein looked at Jedah,

and thanked him for his efforts in reviving him. Jedah then introduced the giant fetus to Belial-Vandermon and the others who played their

roles in reviving him. Sham Hein thanked them for their help. Belial Vandermon then told Sham Hein that they expect a reward for their

efforts. Sham Hein grinned evilly and said, "Your reward has already been received.". Sham Hein's navel opened, revealing a huge black

hole. Then out of nowhere, the black hole inside the fetus' navel began to suck in the ghosts, demons and Digimons. Even the cult of

Makai members were absorbed into Sham Hein's belly. Victor was able to held on to the Navel's passage, but was absorbed as well.

Belial-Vandermon tried to fight his way out, but was also sucked in. Lord Raptor was unable to escape, as he was also sucked in.

Demitri angrily asked Jedah why Sham Hein was doing this. Jedah then told Demitri that to achieve absolute power, someone must

his/her existence to power-up Sham Hein. Demitri was also sucked in, as well as the scientist who created Victor. All that's left were

Dibiasio and Jedah. The good guys were incensed at Sham Hein for consuming his allies. Dr. Fate was about to teleport Momoko and

Hajime to the Digimon world when Hajime told Fate that he'll stay. Dr. Fate insisted to Hajime his wounds must be treated, but Hajime

relented, saying he got something to do before leaving, and that he is needed here more. Fr. Fate finally realized what Hajime is up to,

and decided to leavehim. Dr. Fate then teleported himself and Momoko to the Digimon world, then teleported to the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile, the battle rages on, and the anti-Jedah force were having a hard time, unable to get the upper hand.

Then, Hajime noticed the medallion was still present on Sham Hein's belly. Whispering to Takeru, Hajime said that to defeat him, the

medallion must be removed, then he'll be weakened. Recalling the meeting that everyone attended, Takeru remembered how Sham Hein

was defeated the first time. Takeru then went to the Batman, whispered to him what needs to be done. Batman then relayed it to the rest.

Meanwhile, Takeru told Taichi and the others to provide distraction while one of them tries to get the medallion off of the giant fetus'

belly. Takeru, Iori, Miyako, Hikari, Daisuke and Ken looked at their Digimons, and the six Digimons knew what their human partners

want them to do.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

X V-Mon. Stingmon. DNA Digi-volve!…to Paildoramon!

Tailmon. Aquilamon. DNA Digi-volve…to Silphymon!

Angemon. Anlylomon. DNA Digi-volve…to Shakkoumon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

At the same time, Kurama, Hiei, and the rest of the Makai world's champions arrived, and lend the anti-Jedah forces a hand in dealing

with Sham Hein. Jedah decided to help out Sham Hein, leaving Dibiasio all alone. Dibiasio decided to escape, but Hajime, though

weakened due to loss of blood, managed to tackle the corrupt businessman. Wielding a knife, he was about to stab Dibiasio, but

Wonder Woman grabbed his hand. She convinced Hajime to let him live, and told him that Momoko will survive, as well as letting the

law take its course. Crying, he reluctantly released the businessman, only to jab the knife onto his groin. Hajime then left. While Wonder

Woman had one of the Green Lantern Corps hold Dibiasio so he won't escape.

Makai world's champions were having a hard time dealing with Sham Hein. Kurama tranformed to Youko, the Fox Demon, and

summoned his plant demons to deal with the giant fetus. Hiei used his Black Dragon Spirit Wave, Yusuke fired his super-charged Rei-

Gun, but all they could managed was slow him down. Yumiko and the Paper Sisters also tried their hands in slowing down the fetus, but

were unsuccessful. Meanwhile, some of the Justice League were dealing with Jedah. Even the speed of Flash, the fighting skills of

Hawkman and Hawkgirl, the powers of Superman and Wonder Woman, the huge size of Apache Chief, the weapons of Orion, and even

Red Tornado were not enough to slow down the "Prince of the Makai world". Jedah even managed to knock down the three Stands of

Team Joestar. But Ban Mido used his Jagan, and Jedah was momentarily distracted, allowing Koenma to sneak behind Jedah, and

activated his "Pacifier", confining Jedah, as well as locking away his powers. Jedah realized what happened and glared at Ban.

Black War-Greymon finally provided the anti-Jedah force the opening that they needed. He shot down the fetus with the "Gaea Force",

knocking him against the wall. Ginji then used his electricity, electrocuting the fetus while trying to rip the medallion off of his massive

body. Black Vulcan also helped, using the same trick that Ginji used. Sham Hein managed to recover, and threw both Black Vulcan and

Ginji away from him. Shakkoumon, Paildoramon, Silphymon and the champion Digimon held Sham Hein, while Kuwabara used his Rei-

Ken on the monster's belly, and partially removed half of the medallion's fragments from his body, weakening him. Jedah managed to

break free, and grabbed the fragments then gave it to Sham Hein. But Hajime spit saliva on Sham Hein's belly and used a stun gun on

him, further electrocuting him, and caused the remaining half of the fragment to fall off. Hajime grabbed it and threw it towards Koenma.

Angered, Jedah slashed Hajime with his scythe, cutting a deep wound on his stomach, further aggravating his injuries. Joesph activated his

Stand, the Hermit Purple, and dragged Hajime to saftey. Then Black War-Greymon and the Digimons opened fire, hitting both Jedah and

Sham Hein. At first both demons were able to block the attacks, but Yusuke, Youko, Kuwabara, Hiei, Makai world's champions, the

Justice League, and Satsuki chanting a spell to make the demons rest in peace, took it's toll on the two demons, and Jedah and Sham

Hein slowly disintegrated, and finally, nothing was left of them. The anti-Jedah force cheered truimphantly. Meanwhile, Koenma used his

"Pacifier" to close the wounds that Hajime got from Jedah, but told the others that he must be taken to a hospital, since his powers were

already exhausted from the battle. At the surface world, the sky became clear again, and stars and the moon were seen by everyone. At

D .D. S., everyone cheered as they realized that Jedah has been defeated. The rest of the teams (from various anime TV series) also

joined the others in celebrating their victory. Yoh Asakura was kissing his fiancée Anna, while Amidamarou and the other Shaman ghosts

were dancing around, much to the D. D. S. staff's surprised. Amon and Karasuma (Witch Hunter Robin) called STN-J HQ to file their

reports about what happened tonight. Even the military soldiers and other law enforcement were hugging each other, some even shook

hands, as they realized that everything's back to normal.

Soon, the Anti-Jedah force returned to the surface world, and Dibiasio was handed to the authorities. Hajime was confined to a nearest

hospital, not knowing that Momoko was also confined there. Black War-Greymon returned to the Digimon world, although he took Dr.

Fate's invitation to visit him in his abode. Anakaris returned to his eternal slumber, and Donavan left a few hours later, going to an

specified location. Yusuke and the others left, Koenma returned to the Spirit world to file his report to his father, king Enma. The Justice

League returned to the Watch Tower, while Superman stayed behind. He told the Japanese president and the Japanese emperor that it

was Hajime, the Ghosts at School gang and other humans who should take credit the most, reasoning that they played a big role in saving

Japan and the rest of the world. Amanojako went back to the Miyanoshita house to get some rest after a huge battle. The Chosen

Children and the Ghosts at School gang were greeted by their parents. And the whole night was filled with emotional moments.

A week later, Hajime woke up from his slumber, realizing that he was in a hospital. He realized that Jedah was defeated since he noticed

from the window that everything was normal. Looking at his left side, he immediately recognized a person sleeping on the chair.

Momoko. Relief hit him, realizing that she was alright. The door then opened, and camein several members of the anti-Jedah force

(Digimon, the three Yu Yu Hakusho boys, R. O. D., D. D. S., the Ghosts at School Gang, Shaman King, etc.), and five minutes later,

Team Joestar and a few members of the Justice League arrived, and soon the hospital room was full. Everyone were glad that Hajime will

be discharged bynext week, while Momoko will be out three days later.

Three weeks later, Hajime and the gang returned to school, as well as the Chosen Children and the students of Dan Detective School.

The other characters of the anime world also returned to their normal lives, relieved that "Doomsday" never took placed, thanks to

everyone's effort in stopping a cult fromruling the world. Meanwhile, Dibiasio was transferred to a maximum security facility, and was

sentenced to 20 counts of life imprisonment, with no hope of getting a parole.

At the Watch Tower, the Justice League were doing their usual things. And Superman summoned everyone available to answer a call for

help.

**The End**.

Whew! Finished at last. Hope you guys like it. And thanks for taking your time in reading my fics. Reviews are welcome.

And in a few days to a few weeks or so, I'll be making fics for the following titles:

Detective School Q

Get Backers

Ghosts Stories (Ghosts at School / Gakkou no Kaidan)

See you until then…


End file.
